


Rooftop Romance

by Missy_dee811



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Aromantic, Cosplay, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, Insecure Tony, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy_dee811/pseuds/Missy_dee811
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Halloween meets Valentine's Day, Tony does everything he can to make everything perfect for Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rooftop Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/gifts).



> This was inspired by [this](http://lavengadoraaa.tumblr.com/post/134051068381/sineala-its-probably-a-good-thing-i-mostly>this</a>%20Tumblr%20post.%0A%0AYou%20can%20follow%20me%20on%20<a%20href=) Tumblr post.

“C’mon Steve, it’ll be fun,” says Tony as he hands him the helmet. Steve looks at him, unsure. “If you say so…”

“Trust me, Cap – er, should I say, ‘Shellhead’,” beams Tony as he pulls the cowl down. Steve can’t help but notice that electrifying smile that lights up his whole face.

Tony picks up the shield and still smiling, says, “I’ve waited for this day my whole life, Steve. I’m living the dream. It’s okay, nine-year-old me, it gets better.” Steve starts to follow Tony as they walk out of the penthouse.

“Where are we going?” asks Steve, unsure.

“Nervous,” says Tony as he reaches out to hold his hand. Steve doesn’t refute the point, he just grabs it, their fingers intertwining, and feels Tony lightly squeeze. “Don’t be. Trust me, you’ll like this.”

They walk out into the elevator and Steve prompts himself up against the wall, evidently comfortable moving around in the Iron Man suit despite his inexperience. Tony grins at him. “I really hope you’re enjoying this as much as I am, because I wasn’t joking when I said this was a dream come true,” says Tony, smirking. Steve, still holding the helmet in his hands, gives him a look but just as Tony turns away to press a floor number, a small smile tugs at Steve’s lips.

In a matter of seconds, they reach the top floor. Steve had been too busy undressing Tony with his mind to realize they were going up instead of down.

“Now… Before you start asking questions because I can hear you asking questions –“

“Tony, I haven’t said anything.”

“Sure you have, just not out loud… Don’t interrupt. I was in the middle of a monologue –”

“You were at the beginning.”

“Oh my goodness, Steve, would you… You know what, never mind. Let’s go, darling.” He reaches out, once again, for Steve’s hand. The walk out onto the rooftop and in the far corner is a candlelit dinner for two awaiting them. “Now, I know you’re not really a fan of these kinds of things, but I thought it’d be okay since it’s just us but y’know… if this makes you feel uncomfortable, we can do something else instead. I mean, it’s really not a big deal –”

“Tony, this is perfect,” responds Steve as he pulls Tony in for a kiss. Just before their lips press, Tony pulls away and says, “Oh my God, is this a dream? Captain America is kissing Iron Man.” He can hardly contain the excitement in his voice. “Tony, we’ve been doing this for years,” responds Steve, resisting the urge to laugh.

“Yes, but –”

“Less talking, more kissing,” says Steve as he cups Tony’s cheeks and presses a soft kiss to his lips. It takes a moment for Tony to remember how to breathe. It takes a few more seconds for his mind to recalibrate, but then, he finds himself wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck and running his fingers through his hair. He can feel Steve smile against him as he pushes him closer.

Steve’s hands start roaming. He can feel the muscles in Tony’s back as he runs his fingers along the suit. The kiss intensifies and moments later, the two are panting against each other’s foreheads, breathless. “So much for not ruining our appetite,” says Tony as his fingers caress Steve’s jaw. His voice, rough.

“Speak for yourself: I’m a supersoldier,” retorts Steve, winking at Tony who grabs his hand and drags him back to the table. “Not another word from you… I’m about to ditch this rooftop and devour you on the way back,” says Tony. Steve doesn’t need to see his eyes to know that, at this point, they’re just a ring of blue. “Maybe you should,” says Steve, stopping Tony dead in his tracks.

Tony looks at him for a moment, mischievously. “This is usually where I would do the hug and fly.” Steve laughs, heartily, “I suppose you’re right.”

Next thing he knows, Tony’s being swept off his feet, and carried back into the elevator. “It’s such a shame,” says Steve, looking back at the candlelit dinner that sits, ignored, in the corner. “Actually, there’s no food. I didn’t think we’d make it that far,” confesses Tony, as Steve laughs and the elevator doors close. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on [Tumblr](http://lavengadoraaa.tumblr.com).


End file.
